


god have mercy on our youth [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]His mother asks him questions over the phone: can Hinata cook? Does he smoke? Does he have a girlfriend? Atsumu kicks his feet up on the coffee table and stares at the ceiling. Yes, Hinata can cook. They’re professional athletes, none of them smokes. No, he doesn’t have a girlfriend.He doesn’t have a girlfriend, Atsumu thinks mildly. But he has me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	god have mercy on our youth [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).
  * Inspired by [god have mercy on our youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528300) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



> I'm really sorry if I pronounce any of the Japanese names and/or terms wrong. Please feel free to correct me in the comments so I can do better next time!  
> #

[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18LjJ5QnP7Qrserb2PwXvnbihY5Jh4FPr/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528300)


End file.
